


Spider8reath!!!!!!!!

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, johnvris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Vriska decide to spend some time together in their dream bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider8reath!!!!!!!!

"... so we've dated before?" John asked, scratching his head underneath his blue hood.

Vriska nodded, explaining, "That's right. Another version of you, in another timeline. It didn't really work out."

"Why not?"

"He was still kind of upset that I caused his death."

"... oh."

Vriska sighed, groaning, "Some people just can't move on from their own death. I mean, it was just a little killing. And you got over it, right, Tavvy?"

Tavros jumped when his name was mentioned, then stammered, "U-uhhh... uhhhhhhh... r-r-r-right?"

"Right!" Vriska grinned, then her face fell as she landed on the desert sand. A distant horse neighed as she sighed, "I... really was an awful person then, wasn't I?"

John shook his head and said, "I think you were just fine. But... I'm kinda bummed, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I was thinking, you know. In a year, when Jade and everyone else and I finally meet up with the meteor, we'd meet up with you and Rose and Dave and Karkat and everyone else." He paused, then continued, "I guess it's better than finding out on the ship, you know? Saying, 'hey karkat!!!!!!!! wheres vriska? and him replying, 'DEAD. SHE'S DEAD, JOHN. SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR...' ... uhh... Vriska, how long have you been dead?"

"Two of your years, I think."

"... ah... I-I mean it's still sad to find you dead, but I'd rather have found out about it from your ghost than from Karkat or Rose. Now I won't get all upset and break down."

Vriska smiled, showing off her fangs. She asked, "What would you have done when we met up?"

John shrugged and replied, "I dunno. Hang out, I guess? Show you human world and stuff?"

Tavros raised his finger and said, "I uhhh... y-you're not planning on doing that, right?"

John began to speak, but Vriska said, "Well, I guess I DO owe him some hanging out times, right? We can walk and talk, just you and me."

Tavros raised his finger again and objected, "W-what about me?"

"You can go back to your sand nap. We'll talk about it later." She grabbed John's arm and began to float in one direction, across the endless desert.

\---

The two of them half walked, half floated through the desert. A few horses galloped past, paying them no mind. Once they were a safe distance away from Tavros, Vriska said, "I don't think that's Tavros."

"Oh?" John asked. He squeezed her hand a bit as he questioned further, "What doesn't seem right?"

"He's too... confident..." Vriska muttered. She asked, "You've never met Tavros, have you? Never even talked to him?" John shook his head, and she explained, "He was a coward, really. He could never really stand up to me, or anyone else. And he certainly didn't have any red inklings for me, I don't think. ... you do know the quadrants, right?" John nodded, and she continued, "If anything, he would have wanted to be my kismesis, not my matesprit."

"I... see..."

Vriska squeezed his hand a bit and said, "That's okay. I know you're the real John."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah." She spun him around and said, "I'd be kind of upset if I ended up smooching the wrong John."

John began to say something, but was silenced by said smooch. He was shocked at first, but it wasn't anything new. He'd kissed more than his fair share of friends in the past, in some way. It just took him by surprise. The two of them stood like that for a while, before they pulled apart. Vriska's cheeks were now blue with her blush, and John was blushing as well. She began to apologize, but he said, "You know... I uhh..." He scratched at his head through his hood, then admitted bashfully, "I uhh... I-I kind of... wanted to do that. When we met up on the meteor. I was kind of waiting for you."

"Awwww..." she cooed, stroking his head. "You shouldn't have, though. Three years is a long time. A lot of people change in that time, you know."

"Yeah..." He sighed and said, "I don't like Con-Air anymore."

"What?!?!?!?!" Vriska demanded, glaring at him with disturbingly blank eyes. "What do you mean, you don't like Con-Air anymore????????"

"I mean I realized it was a stupid movie!"

"It is not stupid!!!!!!!! It's very touching. And it speaks volumes about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She looked away and rubbed at her metallic arm, murmuring, "Cameron gets separated from his human wife... what is that, by the way? Matesprit?" John nodded, and she continued, "They get separated, and he goes through hell and back to meet up with her and their offspring! That's... that's just like us, John. We went through hell to get here. I died on the way!"

"I know, Vriska, but..."

"But nothing, John. It's our movie, okay?" She pulled him into another kiss, then released him and said,

 

"Don't forget that."

John nodded, holding her close to him. He said, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Likewise. I missed you a lot." She paused, then asked, "Are you... upset that I killed another version of you?"

John shrugged and replied, "Nah. If I were upset at everything that killed other versions of me, I'd be upset at everything. Even me." He pecked her on the cheek.

Vriska smiled, then sighed and said grudgingly, "Tavros is probably worried sick... I should go back."  
John gripped her hand and said, "You could stay with me. I-I can take your ghost back onto the ship!"

"It doesn't work like that, John. I'm stuck here."

"Then I can stay with you."

"It won't work like that. You'll eventually wake up, or you'll move out of the vicinity of my dream bubble."

"Then... then whenever I'm nearby, you come and get me, okay?" She nodded and smiled, and he stroked her hair a bit. He then asked, "Why... do you even stay with Tavros, Vriska?"

She shrugged and replied, "Pity."

"Pity?"

"Yeah. He's a weakling. Can't stand up to me, can't do a thing without me. He tried to kill me, and it didn't really go too well for him. Obviously." She sighed and said, "Besides. If I don't get back, he'll just come and get me, and he'll see us. And get upset and make a big fuss about it. I swear, he whines like a grub."

The two of them chuckled, before kissing again. They held each other's hands, before John asked, "You promise to get me, right? When I'm nearby, I'll... you just call, and I'll fall asleep and we'll hang out like this again."

Vriska nodded, squeezing his hands. She stroked his hair and said, "Of course. Maybe we'll get to hang out in new, interesting ways."

"It's a date, then." They kissed one last time, before returning to the ruins.

Tavros was sitting in the sand, doodling absentmindedly. He looked up when they approached, asking, "What'd you two need to talk about?"

"God-tier stuff." Vriska lied, smirking. She landed next to him.

Tavros stared at John, then asked, "What's with the blue stuff on your face?"

John shrugged and replied, "God-tier stuff. It happens sometimes to breath players. It fades in time."

"Why didn't it happen to me?"

"You didn't hit god-tier." John and Vriska smiled at each other, before John began to talk about how he bopped Jack Noir on the head. There was a sense of longing in the air between the two of them, but Tavros didn't seem to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for all of you JohnVris shippers.


End file.
